Sharon's First Anime Con
by AnimeJanice
Summary: Sharon's trip with her family turn out to be more exciting that she excepted! She attended her first Anime Convention and was learning more and more about anime and manga. See what happens while attending her first Anime Convention!
1. Chapter 1

"Well I guess it all started last week ago, when my little brother Josh had to preform in a Mini Concert for kids his age. As we arrived in the next town something interesting caught my attention!!"

"Mom how long until we eat" ask Adam the older and bigger brother, who's stomach was growling in the car.

"Just a few more minutes, we'll stop at the first restraunt that we see" said here Mom, A.K.A Helen Spitz.

"Another borning week, how can this be any worst!" thought Sharon as she looked out through the window looking tired and bored

Until they stop at a stop sign and Sharon's eyes widen as she saw something that amazed her in such a way that couldn't be explain!  
They had stop next to a Convention Centre where there were alot of people dressed in colourful characters, some she knew of and some that caught her attention. Before she could say anything, the light turn green and they left. "Oh great!" thought Sharon, but she was lucky her mom pulled over to a restraunt near by.

"Um Mom I'll be right back" said Sharon, as she got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" ask Mother

"There was a Convention we just past by that I wanted to check out" said Sharon

"Alright, but come back. We are leaving in 30 minutes" said Mother

"Thanks!" said Sharon as she took off, she went one block over until she came across the convention centre.

She was amazed at the costumes and weapons. She was approached by a girl that was her age in a Winry costume.

"Hi there, haven't seen you around? Are you new here at Pi Kon?" ask the Girl

"Yeah! I heard of this before, it's anime isn't it?" ask Sharon

"Yes it is!!" said a cheerful girl

"I have been meaning to get into anime for sometime now but I kept putting it aside" said Sharon

"Oh I am Miriam by the way" said Miriam

"Sharon, by the way cute outfit? What Anime is it from?" ask Sharon

"Fullmetal Alchemist's Winry!! She is soooo awsome!!" said Miraim as she jump up and down

Then she notice the Pass around Miriam's waist, "Is that a pass?" ask Sharon, pointing at her pass.

"Yes, you need this to get into the Convention" said Miriam

"How much is it?" asked Sharon

"Um...let's see now, it's 35 dollars for the whole weekend and 15 to 25 dollars a day" said Miriam

"35 dollars?" said Sharon as she was a little shocked, "Well this maybe a start to liking Anime"

Miriam showed her where she could get her Weekend Pass, and showed her around. Telling her when it all started and why people gathered here once a year but told her that it was happening everywhere, she was also telling her about Mangas, Anime, Plushies and so on. Then Sharon notice that 75 of the people attending wored costumes, then Sharon remember her Mom!

"Oh Man!! I gotta go, I'll be right back okay!!" said Sharon in a hurry.

She was getting lost in the hallways, with people pushing and it was crowded. As she was pushed back against the wall she was saved by a cosplayer who wored Cloud's costume.

"Are you alright?" ask the cosplayer

"Uh huh..." said Sharon as she starded into his eyes

"Where were you trying to get at?" ask the handsome guy

"Oh right! Where's the exit?" ask Sharon, he held her hand and led her to the main door.

"So I'm guessing it was your first time here?" ask the Cosplayer

"Yeah, how did you guess?" said Sharon

"You didn't know here you going" said the cosplayer

Then Sharon saw her mom who was trying to park in the parking lot, without saying anything the cosplyer left Sharon.

"Sharon! Where were you?" ask Mother

"Mom can I stayed here for awhile? I already paided for the weekend pass" said Sharon

"Well I don't know, let's go to the Hotel first" said her Mother

"Okay" said Sharon as she got in the car. As they were driving her mother asked her why she wanted to stay.

"It's call a Anime Convention, it's Japanese Animation, where people gather for 3 days" said Sharon.

Once they got to the Hotel which wasn't far from where the Convention was, Sharon was still waiting for an anwser.

"I have been thinking and since it is for the whole weekend and you might get bored, you can go to the Convention. On one condition! You have to cal me to pick you up alright?" said Mother

"Thanks Mom your the Best!!" said Sharon, as she hugged her mom.

"Here, I am giving you 20 dollars for food alright. And you do have money" said Mother

"Yeah I have my savings here with me, about 75 bucks" said Sharon with a smile. Once they got settled in the hotel, Sharon's Mom returned her to the convention, where Miriam was outside with some of her friends.

"Hey it's Sharon!" said Miriam

"Bye Mom, see ya later and I promised to call" said Sharon, then her mom drove off.

"You came back! After I saw you being rescued by that Cute Cloud Cosplay!" said Miriam

"What anime is he from?" ask Sharon

"That guy was cosplaying as Cloud from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, a very popular Game and Movie" said Miriam

"I really like the costumes!" said Sharon

"Stick with me and I will teach you everything!" said Miriam

Soo that was my first chapter of my fanfic Braceface! Starring Sharon Spitz! I have been thinking of writing this chapter for sometime and now it's finished!! It'all about Sharon learning about Anime and Manga! So stay tune for the next chapter soon hopefully! 


	2. Chapter 2

Now on to my second fanfic of Braceface!

--

That morning Sharon learn about the wonderful world of Manga and Anime during there trip with there mother. After meeting her new friend Miriam who was guiding her on her first anime con, but Sharon thought she had stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What is it Sharon? Is something wrong?" asked Miriam

"Well I feel like I stick out like a sore loser, I don't have any costume. If I don't have one I feel like I got "NOOB" writen all over my face" said Sharon as she looked on other cosplayers around her.

"Well, I think I have something for you if you like" said Miriam, she grab Sharon's hand and both of them went into the convention and looking for the ladies room.

Once they found it, they went in and Miriam was looking in her backpack.

"What are you looking for?" ask Sharon, then Miriam pulled out a long red hooded jacket with black pants and a black jacket with white trimmings. AKA Fullmetal Alchemist!

"Aha! Perfect! Okay this costume is from the anime and manga series call Fullmetal Alchemist, your gonna be dress as Edward Elric, and I don't think that you will be needing the blonde wig since you already had blonde hair!" she said with a smile.

Sharon went into one of the stalls to change into her costume, and when she came out she looked like a female Edward. Miriam then helped her with her hair, to make it into a long braid.

"Wow, this looks great! But I should learn more about this character, right?" ask Sharon

"No Prob! Edward is a short 15 year old who has a very short temper when ever someone says "Short" lol, he has a little brother who's soul is stuck in a Armor, and offen get's mistaken for the older brother. They are trying to get there body pieces back, well only Ed and Alphonse is trying to get his body back. Did I mention that Edwards right arm and left leg is all metal?" said Miriam

Sharon blinked a few times and then finally said "I think I get it", then they both laugh.

"Okay I think your ready! Steady! GO!" she said as they both ran out of the ladies room.

Before Sharon could take another step, she was stoped and asked if they could take pictures of her. "Miriam what do I do?" asked Sharon

"Well pose with her hands slap together" said Said, as she step back

"Well here it goes" thought Sharon as she was about to slap her hands together, her braces were acting up because of the lights above her which made it look like flashing light by her hands and people started to take alot of pictues.

"Oh no my braces!?" she thought

"That was kewl!" said a boy, holding a camera

"Hey can you do that again" said another

"Try to get more action poses" said another

"I'll...try" said Sharon, as she tryed to make her braces make the same flash and oddly enough it did. People gather more to take pictures of her.

"Come on Sharon, let's go hit the dealers room" said Miriam as she stole her away from the flashing cameras.

"Did you see that! That was amazing!" said Sharon as she was giggling to herself

"How did you make that flash thingy?" as Miriam

"My braces do weird things such as that" said Sharon

"We should call you Fullmetal Braces" said Miriam with a laugh

"That's a good nickname" laugh Sharon

They finally made it into the dealers room where Miriam was showing her the manga for FMA, which made Sharon buy the first two volumes. While they were in there, more people were asking them if they can take there pictures as Edward and Winry.

"That reminds me, I saw this guy dress as Cloud from...um...I can't remember the name of the show, but he did rescue me in the hallways, and I wonder if I can find him and thank him" said Sharon as she blushed.

"Good luck girl! There are tons of guys dress as Cloud Strife from FFVII here" said Miriam as she was eating pocky.

"Oh...really?" said Sharon as she looked around her and it was true, but she would know his face. But then she thought that it was hopeless.

After seeing a new anime programs, Sharon thought it was time for her to go.

"It's getting late and I should be going" said Sharon as she yawned.

"Yeah, I should call my brother to pick me up." Miriam said as she looked at the time.

"Oh do you want your costume back?" asked Sharon as she was about to take the red coat off.

"Nah, it's okay, you can keep it" said Miriam

"Are you sure, it looks like you spend alot of time on it" she said

"It's easy to make, beside! You look much more better in it then me lol" said Miriam witha smile.

Both of them made there call, and waited by the main door. Sharon had her clothes in her bag with her new mangas. Then there rides came.

"Well I'll see you again okay!" said Sharon, as she was about to get in the van.

"Hey um I have another costume if you like to borrow again" said Miriam.

"Really! Sure, see ya Miriam" said Sharon as she got in. Then they drove off.

"That is a really cute costume you have there Sharon" said her mother as she was admiring the costume that Sharon was wearing.

"Thanks, Miriam said I could have it" Isn't that neat!" said Sharon, as she took out her books and started to read them.

When they came back to the hotel, Sharon realized that she hasn't eaten anything yet! That was before she was being tease by her big brother Adam, but she wasn't paying attention to him.

All she was doing was waiting for the Second day of her first anime convention.

By AnimeJanice 2008


End file.
